


"was that supposed to hurt?"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "was that supposed to hurt?"(two people sent it, so first chapter is marichat and the other is adrienette)





	1. marichat

Was that supposed to hurt?” Marinette asks, already throwing her arm back to punch Chat.

“Hey!” he says, arms held out. He leans back to get away, knowing just how strong Marinette could be when she was mad. “I didn’t mean for it to!”

“Keep up with those lies and I won’t hold back, _chaton_ ,” Marinette says, lowering her arm. She waits until he’s sat back up before slinging her arm out quick and slapping his knee, causing Chat to yelp.

“Hey!” he exclaims again. “It was an honest mistake, Princess!”

“Yeah, yeah, I believe you all right.” She gives up, letting Chat relax. “But if I end up getting hit with a pillow that hard again, you won’t be getting off so lucky.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, honest.”

“Well, it did.” She frowns at him, her cheek still stinging from the pillow he threw towards her face. She was meant to catch it in time to toss it back, but instead had been socked in the face, igniting a fury strong enough to attract an akuma. While they were close enough friends for her to refer to him as one of the best, she was willing to throw all of it away for the sake of revenge on his ass.

“If it hurts that much, why don’t you let me give you a kiss?” he asks. “It might make you feel better.”

Her cheeks burn at the question, causing Marinette to duck her head before he can see. She’s a second too late though, with his keen vision catching sight of the blooming blush.

“Don’t be silly, tomcat. No one wants that.”

“Oh really? I see no objections here,” he says, leaning close to try and catch sight of her face. She lowers it even more, until her hair creates a veil between the civilian and the superhero. “Consider it fan-service of the sort! The amazing, wonderfully handsome superhero granting a kiss to a civilian who’s desperately in love with him!”

“That crush was so long ago, Chat.” she mutters, moving her hands over her face. She can almost hear the sizzle as her warm face comes in contact with her cool hands, and Marinette wishes she could be anywhere but here.

“Or is it? I mean, I am amazingly charming,” he comments. Moving a gloved hand upwards, he moves some strands of her hair away, parting an opening to her face. Her hands slowly lower to let her eyes look at him, and she narrows them.

“You’re nowhere close to charming,” she says. Marinette lets her hands down and brings her head up, refusing to let his closeness get the best of her.

“Is that so?” he asks, before bringing a claw underneath her chin.

“Yes,” she says softly, suddenly aware now that he’s way closer than she had thought before.

He grins. Bending down, he plants a kiss on her cheek. Marinette’s breath hitches, feeling his smooth, unmasked skin brush against her.

“All better now,” he says, lowering his hand and enjoying the way Marinette’s face turns bright red.

“You’re incredible,” she says, watching Chat smile smugly. Pouting, she turns her head away and feels her heartbeat pick up.

“Am I? Well, that’s great to hear coming from you, princess.”


	2. adrienette

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Adrien asks, already getting back up on his feet.

“A little. Why, should I try harder next time?”

“No!” Adrien almost yelps, holding a hand out. He coughs, lowering his voice. “I mean, no, because I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Hey, you told me not to hold back,” Marinette says, fencing sword relaxing at her side. “I’m just giving you want you wanted.”

“Yeah well…” Adrien starts, taking off his face guard, “I didn’t expect you to be so…”

“Good at fencing?” Marinette asks, taking off her own guard in time to see Adrien nod sheepishly. “Come on, Adrien, I might be a little clumsy, but I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, well… Alya just told me I should be a bit careful since you’re not used to fencing like I am.”

Marinette huffs. So, she _was_ right when she thought Alya had told him something. She had, after all, been the reason Adrien was practicing with Marinette right now while Kagami was off competing somewhere. And Alya was the reason they were luckily alone, leaving Marinette to scramble for words and trip over her feet.

However, it didn’t stop the rhythm in her feet, or the way she dodged and attacked when they started fencing. Fighting as Ladybug had given her reflexes that existed even when the suit was off, and it would take more than a crush for her to give that up. She parried and thrusted and blocked him as well as she would against an akumatized victim, so much she half expected to break open some object and cleanse a butterfly.

“I’m not as bad as Alya said I was, you know,” she tells him.

“Well, _now_ I know that,” Adrien says, chuckling. He holds his sword out to her, keeping more than an arm’s distance away in case she decided to throw back on the face guard and continue. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you practiced behind my back.”

“Guess I’m just good at some things naturally. But that isn’t to say you’re _not_ good! I mean, you’ve been practicing for years and you’re just so talented and good and hot and no, you’re not hot! But not - “

Marinette stops herself from continuing, afraid she’s rambled on too much.

“You’re so funny Marinette,” he says. He laughs, the sound giving her a feeling just the same as someone sprinkling sunlight into the room. Looking at her, Adrien lowers his sword and comes closer. Fumbling with the face guard, she suddenly feels vulnerable for the first time all day.

“Why don’t we try again?” he asks, brushing the hair off his forehead. “I bet this time I’ll really show you how good I am.”

“O-Okay,” she lets out. Tucking the hair behind her ear, she watches him put his face guard on.

“Let me help you with yours,” he says from underneath his guard, grabbing hers before she can speak. Carefully, he moves the hair away from her face, gentle so he doesn’t scratch her. He places the guard on and makes sure it’s secure, going so far as touching the front to make sure it doesn’t budge from its locked position.

“Thanks,” she says, wondering if she’s even alive at this point. Gripping onto her fencing sword tighter, she straightens her back. “Shall we begin?”

Adrien smiles, stepping back and positioning his body.

“On guard!”


End file.
